The present invention relates to a method for installing a built-in appliance, in particular a kitchen appliance, in a unit recess of a unit wall and an adjusting tool for installing a built-in appliance, in particular a kitchen appliance, in a unit recess.
When installing built-in appliances in a unit wall, it is important that the built-in appliance is inserted to the correct depth in a unit recess in the unit wall and that the built-in appliance is aligned precisely in the unit recess. If the built-in appliance is not aligned accurately in the unit recess, adjustment of a unit front is difficult or impossible; in particular it is possible for the unit front to collide with the recess.
To avoid such problems, it is known that stops can be provided on the built-in appliance, which come to a stop at the recess front when the built-in appliance has been inserted far enough into the unit recess and is in the correct position in the recess. With different kitchen types and front designs which require the appliance to be positioned at different depths in the unit recess, it is not possible to work with a simple stop. Because there are so many different types of kitchen, front designs and recess shapes, simple stops, which come up against the recess front, cannot be used. For example it is not possible to use the known stop as it is for unit front panels of differing thicknesses.